Atomizers of electronic cigarettes are mainly assembled through manual operation up to now. As higher and higher demand is put forward for processing quality, appliances including an air press and an oscillating cylinder can be used to partially replace the manual operation in some procedures. In the view of a complete process flow, however, the atomizers of the electronic cigarettes cannot be produced using a complete machine. Accordingly, production efficiency is low and is highly dependent upon labor.